pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BET005: Aim for the Hidden Land
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Synopsis Chimchar and Totodile, per Torkoal elder's advice, go to the Brine Cave, where Totodile's treasure activates. Lapras takes them to the Hidden Land, where they find an ancient ruin, which should help them access the Temporal Tower. Just them, Dusknoir appears and attempts to defeat them, but Grovyle appears as well to defeat Dusknoir. However, Dusknoir cites should history be changed, Grovyle and Chimchar will disappear. Chapter Plot Bidoof explains even if the Time Gears are put back in their places, the lands, where time has stopped, continue to spread. Totodile explains to the members Dusknoir betayed them and is actually the real villain, who wants the world to be consumed in darkness. However, Chimchar and Totodile are confident they will find the Hidden Land, where they will place the Time Gears and save the world. However, they don't know the location of the Hidden Land; neither Chatot knows. However, they speak to elder Torkoal, who may know the location. Torkoal recalls an ancient legend, claiming the entrance is at the Brine Cave, but is not certain if it is true or not. Torkoal starts thinking, but Chatot warns him Chimchar and Totodile left already. Chimchar and Totodile come to the Brine Cave, but see nothing notable. Suddenly, Totodile's treasure relic starts glowing, as they find a wall design, looking similar to Totodile's relic. The relic glows brighter, as does the design, causing Totodile and Chimchar to be engulfed in the light. Chimchar and Totodile are located elsewhere and see something approaching. It is a Lapras, who lets Chimchar and Totodile ride on its back to access the Hidden Land. In Wigglytuff Guild, Bidoof warns others the darkness is approaching. Chatot warns others they just have to trust in Honō and Totodile to succeed in the task. Chimchar and Totodile ride on Lapras' back, seeing they are close to the Hidden Land. Lapras warns both of them they will cross through time to reach the land, where Dialga is located. Lapras leaves Chimchar and Totodile, reminding them the world's fate rests in their hands. Chimchar and Totodile thank Lapras for taking them to the Hidden Land and move out. Chimchar and Totodile arrive at ancient ruins and step up. Totodile places his treasure relic on the pod, which activates. However, they get attacked by Dusknoir, who claims they will not change history and will be punished. Dusknoir uses Thunder Punch, nearly hitting Totodile and Chimchar, who retaliate and hit Dusknoir. However, Dusknoir grabs Chimchar and Totodile, intending on destroying both of them. Dusknoir starts hurting them, but gets hit by some leaves, causing him to drop Chimchar and Totodile. Grovyle came back, with the Time Gears, claiming Dusknoir does not stand a chance against all of them. Dusknoir prepares for an attack, starting to become bigger. Grovyle, Chimchar and Totodile see they have to make a unified attack against Dusknoir to counter his tactics. Totodile, Chimchar and Grovyle attack Dusknoir at the same time. Dusknoir, being hit, falls down, defeated. Totodile goes to place the relic fragment, while Dusknoir warns Grovyle if future is changed, every Pokémon from the future will disappear, including Grovyle and Chimchar. Chimchar does not believe Dusknoir, calling him a liar. However, Grovyle confirms Dusknoir speaks the truth this time, shocking Chimchar at such news. Grovyle admits Celebi sent them into the past, with all of them aware they will perish once they succeed. Dusknoir rises up, claiming history shall not be changed. Totodile comes back and sees Grovyle fighting with Dusknoir. Grovyle asks of Totodile to take care of Honō, since Grovyle will send himself and Dusknoir back into the future. Grovyle thanks Honō for being his partner, having full confidence Honō will save the world. Chimchar screams Grovyle's name, as he pushes himself and Dusknoir through the portal, which closes. Totodile is ready to save the world, as promised. Chimchar remembers Celebi and Grovyle gave their lives to save the world and were aware of that. Chimchar steps on the stairs, ready to do the same. Totodile orders Chimchar to get onto the platform. Chimchar notices Totodile became braver and is told it is because they are on the mission to save the world. Chimchar sees Totodile is right, for now is no time to be a coward, as he and Totodile move towards the Temporal Tower. Debuts Pokémon *Torkoal *Lapras Gallery Category:Blazing Exploration Team chapters